Reaper Magneehee
Reaper Magneehee is Magneehee ultimate form, recieving Reaper's Scythe and Balor's spirit. Appearance Reaper Magneehee gains some extra features and change others. He gains two more crow wings on his back and a big menacing scythe from Reaper. His hair become blood-red, his skin becomes dark like dense smoke. His left hand becomes imbued with Balor's fire, so does his shoe, but unfortunately, he doesn't run at the speed of sound. Behavior His behavior becomes messed up changed after his morph. He becomes a lot more agressive, in fact, he may even attack his companions if they don't act carefully. He becomes a killing-machine, he is filled with rage and hate, no place to mercy, only kills are allowed to be seen by his single gazing eye. Again, his souls becomes extremly corrupted and different, as he isn't Magnum-like anymore, just Weegee-like. Although this form only lasts for ten minutes, his rage seems to last forever while it exists. Reaper Scythe His only and most powerful weapon (Isn't it obvious?) is the Reaper's Scythe. The scythe can absorve souls, making him even stronger while he lasts. It is also pretty, PRETTY BIG! He can be thrown like a boomerang, result of Reaper's taste for playing Castlevania games. The Scythe can also be imbued with Balor's Fire, creating a even short-lasting Balor's Scythe. Powers! Reaper Magneehee has a LOAD of powers, 33% are from Reaper, 33% are from Balor, 34% came from his previous form. His powers include: Invincibility Self-Explanatory. He can't die, be banished or even hurt while in his Reaper form. Acceptable for a form that requires a rage meter to be over 9000 and having to summon Reaper and Balor. Mega Combos He can peform quick and powerful combos on his foe using his Reaper speed. They're likely to OHKO most of his weak enemies, but since he doesn't enter this form while battling weaklings... Soul Reap He can reap the soul of weak foes and cause lotsa damage to stronger ones. This will also restore his vitallity and give him more one minute as Reaper Magneehee. Balor's Fire He can use Balor's Fire on his hand to punch his enemies fiercely. He can also shoot beams with it, giant flaming balls and also imbue the Scythe with the power of the flames, which turns to be the... ...Balor's Scythe! Balor's Scythe is known to be among the most powerful weapons of the United 'Gees Galaxy, it has the power to cut through the hardest stone.' '''It's so powerful, he can only use it for one minute, so he doesn't get possessed by the Scythe's power and go on an eternal killing spree. '''The Stare of Balor' Why is this bold? Because it is his ultimate attack! It's so powerful, few have been shot by it, this few never stood a single chance against. His cut eye finally opens, revealing the powerful Eye of Balor: The center of his Balor's Fire energy. He then shoots a straight high-pressured ultra-hot beam which destroys anything in sight. Speculations says that the beam is so powerful, it's able to hurt Weegee, but as Magneehee's form doesn't last so long and Weegee is good at dodging, it probably won't happen. Fly O rly? Useless stuff to know about him 1- It's written "Balor" on his medallion now. 2- His Sycthe sprite is the "Dark Scythe" from MHFU. 3- Balor was a giant, the chief of a chaotic race known as "Fomorie" in the Celtic Mythology. He had a huge and poisonous eye. 4- Yeah, right, Reaper Magneehee's eye isn't poisonous, but c'mon, flames are cool! Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Fakegees Category:Fusions